


Nicknames

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Who said nicknames can’t be used as marriage proposals?





	Nicknames

“Don’t call me dude” Derek huffed out, letting his head lull to the side, feeling Stiles fingers work the tension in his neck. Silence settling between them. The lingering pain slowly disappearing.

Slowly he felt slim fingers trailing across his collarbones. Closing his eyes as he finally let himself lean back, pressing his back against Stiles chest. Closing his eyes as he listened closely to Stiles heartbeat.

“What about bro?” Stiles grinned widely, letting his chin hook over Derek shoulder as he settled his arms around Derek’s tummy, letting his hand travel underneath the mans shirt.

“No” Derek wrinkles his nose. “I’m not Scott and do you really want to be thinking of your “bro” when you’re with me”

“Fair point, Amigo?” Stiles added in amusement “you’re purring” his hand traveling up and down Dereks tummy, feeling the small spasms against his palm.

“Why do I put up with you?” Derek asked, squeezing Stiles forearm, tilting his head to the side feeling Stiles breath against his throat.

Stiles hummed “Because you love me, buddy?”

“Stiles” Derek whined, “you call all our betas buddy”

Stiles nodded absentmindedly “true and you’re the big strong alpha” He dragged Derek down, forcing them to move until they were both laying on the couch.

Derek huffed as he turned around, both men staring at each other “we need a bigger couch” he grumbled “one without food stains. We need to tell Isaac to stop eating or to learn how to eat”

Stiles grinned at him, cupping his cheek as he gazed into his eyes, he fucking loved Derek so much, ever since that summer he knew he was a goner “what do you think about mate? Has a nice ring to it”

“Stiles you know -“

“I know” Stiles answered softly “I want this, I want you. A forever and ever type deal. Until we’re old and still kicking ass, surrounded by a bunch of great grand babies” gently stroking Derek’s cheekbone, seeing him slightly lean towards the warmth “But we do have to hyphenate, sourwolf because Stilinski is a proud family name” he grinned.

“You’re an idiot” Derek laughed as he cupped Stiles face. He felt so happy, the excitement boiling over until all he could do was imagine their life together, their future.

“Hey! I’m your mate” Stiles gawked, playfully hitting him.

“You are my mate” Derek smiled, closing the remaining distance between them. Soft lips pressed together. This is all he wanted, all he ever needed and he had it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t written in so long, it felt weird. I’m currently working on “We will find each other somehow” so I’m super pumped on that!! I hope this story was decent and fun!!
> 
> Also I want to follow Sterek blogs!!


End file.
